


Why Not Me?

by Geekygirl24



Series: Marvel OTPs [11]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Foggy will happily help Matt... alright, maybe not so happily





	Why Not Me?

If there was one thing that Foggy was absolutely certain about, it was that he was fed up with Matthew bloody Murdock.

 

To be fair to his room-mate, it wasn’t completely Matt’s fault… he was just oblivious.

 

The problem was, that Foggy himself was completely in love with his blind room-mate, and Matty was interested in everyone else.

 

And apparently, Foggy was the best person to ask for advice on his love of the week.

 

Amy the sports student, who was quite… flexible.

 

Elektra, the girl who completely broke Matt’s heart.

 

It took Matt quite some time to get over Elektra, having one, one night stand after another and almost ignoring Foggy completely.

 

Two months later, he was almost back to his usual self, laughing and joking with his poor, suffering room-mate again, his lovely smile having returned back to his face. He was happy again, and Foggy was thrilled that his best friend was back.

 

Of course, with him haven gotten over Elektra, the requests for advice came back.

 

The person who caught Foggy’s attention, was Paul. Paul the pure… Paul the future politician, Paul who made Matt happy for over a semester.

 

Foggy hated him.

 

To be fair, he had his chance after Matty was back to normal but, not wanting to risk their friendship, he did nothing.

 

…………………………………………………………………

 

Foggy groaned as he re-read his essay… did he really spell that wrong?

 

Suddenly, Matt came rushing into the room, face flushed and his cane gripped tightly in his hand.

 

“Foggy!” He practically yelled.

 

“Sup buddy?”

 

“Can you come with me for just a minute? I need some help!”

 

Matt had never sounded this panicked before. Quickly throwing his essay to one side, Foggy got to his feet and gently took Matt’s elbow, allowing him to lead slightly as they headed to the foyer.

 

“I have a problem.” Matty started, “There’s this guy and- “

 

Foggy was ashamed to admit it, but he did tune Matt out. The other student rattled on, probably listing all the amazing things about his new crush. With every word, Foggy felt like he was going to snap.

 

When Matt finally finished with a request for help, turning to Foggy with a soft smile on his face, Foggy just shook his head.

 

“You fucking idiot.”

 

Matt looked a little taken aback, but Foggy was getting to emotional to even care.

 

“You don’t get it, do you?!” he was verging on yelling, face heating up, “You always ask me to help you with all your relationships problems, with all these people who don’t really give a shit about you! What about me? I fucking love you! Why not me?!”

 

Matt just smirked, and Foggy had never wanted to hit him more, blind be damned. 

 

“Well…” Matt shrugged, “… What if I did this?”

 

“Do what, you- “ he was cut off by Matt’s lips on his.

 

Matt was kissing him.

 

Matty was actually kissing him.

 

Almost instantly, Foggy relaxed into it, almost as if all the tension from literally ten seconds ago had completely vanished into thin air. Matt’s arms wrapped around his waist and Foggy found his fingers running through the other’s boys’ hair, deepening the kiss.

 

After a while, they pulled away and Matt smirked, “So, Foggy, will you be willing to help with my new crush?”

 

“Well… I know for certain that he likes you back.”

 

“Good.”


End file.
